heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Log Policy
The policies on logs for Heroes Assembled (all in one place, though this is referenced in a few places in part). Post a Log here. General Policy Non-Major, Non-Support PCs must post two logs to the wiki in a calendar month to show that they are not idle or character squatting. Logs cannot have any TS in them. Post logs under the Source Tab, not Visual-- otherwise the log will not post correctly. When a log is posted, all PCs and FC NPCs (including villains) that played a role in the scene need to be listed and linked in the section at the top that says 'Players'; and each of those pages needs to be updated with the log in the format of '* - ' (without the carot brackets) in the log section of the character page. You don't have to be the one who posts it (for example, if Hawkeye, Captain America, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver all have a scene, and Quicksilver posts the log and either updates the character pages or +requests staff to update the pages, that's five characters with half their logs for the month done), but your character page needs to be updated showing you were involved in a scene (well, two) during the month. You are, of course, always welcome and encouraged to post more logs: more logs are fun! But two per calendar month for all character types except Support are required. Major Characters The same as above, but a Major Character much post four logs a calendar month. Support Characters Support characters are exempt from needing logs posted to remain 'active', however, please feel free to keep posting! :) Historical Logs Any log that is set prior to 2014-07-15 is considered a Historical Log and should have that category tag added to it. Players are welcome to scene historic events from the timeline (game timeline or personal timelines) under the following conditions: * A scene like this is not open-ended, unfortunately, as it has 'already happened' and thus the results are already set in stone. Every player in the scene must be made aware of the intended arc and result of the scene prior to scene set. * These scenes must be approved through theme/plot staff. Putting in a +request for them is the best way so that everyone can be on the same page. The request should also list off any FC NPCs that will be needed for the scene, beyond just an overview of the story for the scene. * A theme or plot staffer (Doctor Pepper, Cherry Coke, Mello Yello, or Root Beer) will be present either ICly (as their character if appropriate or NPCing any villains or NPCs that are needed) or OOCly (if there are no NPCs needed and the only players int he scene are active PCs) to keep things on track and to answer any questions if they pop up. * These scenes CAN count towards a PCs logs for the month; but the logs for the month for a PC cannot solely be historical scenes. Only half of a PCs log requirement for the month can be filled by historical logs (so one for most characters, two for majors). Category:Policy